


灯塔

by zumurud0510



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: Marco中心的狗血雷人故事。





	灯塔

**Author's Note:**

> 具体西皮：LewyXMarco 八弟XMarco 。  
> 预警：涉及暴力、OOC、死亡、狗血、囚禁，结局BE，篇幅很长，如果看到一半接受不了，请立刻点×！

灯塔  
（1）  
S市处于海滨，那儿气候有些古怪，夏天极热，冬天极冷，一年之中最舒服的就是春天和秋天。

对于Leo来说，一个有阳光的秋天下午，在课桌上趴着打瞌睡比干什么都惬意。

“Balerdi！”

女老师尖利的嗓音穿透整个教室，同桌使劲推了推自己的胳膊，Leo才醒转了过来，他摘下耳机，茫然地问：“发生什么事了？”

哄堂大笑。

“我要约见你的家长！”

所以这一天他没能如愿去踢球，而是在学校门口等他的监护人来。

不知道要找他谈什么，会是退学的事吗？那再好不过了。

Leo呆呆地蹲在消防栓上，想一些有的没的的事情，直到一个人影罩在自己头顶，迫使他瞧瞧来者何人。

是Marco Reus，他的老爸。

Marco一副才下班的样子，他还穿着修车厂的蓝色制服，上面满是黑色的机油，并且发出一股难闻的味道，Leo敢肯定，Marco这一天都没休息过。

“惹事了？”

“没。”

“在这等我。”

Leo看着Marco的背影，好像从小到大，看的最多的就是他的背影。Marco一直是这么瘦，比自己还瘦，他是哪来的力气干那么重得活呢？

金棕的乱发在风中飘舞，脖颈后的汗还没干透。

他一定是跑来的。

Leo想着，微笑着起身去外面的小卖铺买了一瓶水。

买水的功夫，Marco已经出来了。

“好事还是坏事？”

“不好也不坏。”Marco故作轻松地笑了：“他们说要你退学，我说如果让你退学我要把整个学校告上法庭。”

Leo问：“你有那个钱吗？”

Marco撸了一把Leo的头发，“当然没有！”

“Marco！”

“嘿！臭小子，没大没小！”Marco揪了一把Leo的耳朵，软软的，特别好捏。

Leo没有吭声，只是默默把水递了过去。

“谢谢，这一点你还是很善解人意的。”

Marco拧开瓶盖，大口喝了起来。

“其实退学也不是什么坏事。”Leo深色的眼瞳中有不符合年纪的深沉：“我可以帮你赚钱。”

Marco停止了动作，严肃地看了他一眼，然后脸上的肌肉微微抽搐了一下，但最终他什么也没说。

他们住在海边的小木屋，陈设十分简陋，除了一台信号不怎么好的电视再无任何娱乐设备。

一走进家门，Marco就插上电视插头，用力拍了拍后盖，画面终于有了，只是色彩不怎么好。

“看球赛吧。”

他知道Leo最爱踢球。

Leo看了一会，听到屋里安静了，觉得不放心，便走进房间，发现Marco累得在床边睡着了。

Leo没吵醒Marco，只是捞起他的身体轻轻放到了床上，再轻轻地盖上被子。

Leo快一米九了，抱起一米八的Marco没有任何问题。

他屈起长腿蹲在床边，看着Marco漂亮的侧脸，金色的睫毛长而翘，像一把扇子轻轻地颤着。挺拔的鼻梁下薄唇微微张着。

有些神经质的，Leo探起身，用耳朵去感受Marco的气息。

因为很小的时候，他就害怕Marco会离开自己，各种意义上的离开。

他讨厌分离，但他也过早的知道，人总要说再见的，不是生离就是死别。

Leo收回身体，不再贪恋地看着Marco的脸。

Marco醒来的时候，Leo已经做好了菜。

“味道真不错。”

Leo搅着炖土豆，“我快吃吐了。”

Marco尴尬地笑笑，“知道吗，我曾认为土豆是世界上最美味的食物。”

“那么现在呢？”

“依然是。”

“那你这话有意义吗？”

Marco哈哈笑了起来，“只是想告诉你，想要改变一种喜好或者习惯是件非常难的事，适应它是最好的办法。”

Leo没了继续吃的胃口，他回到了自己的房间，重重地关上门。

进入青春期后，他和Marco的关系很紧张。Marco时常抱怨以前那个粘人的小屁孩不见了。

——没人会这么说自己的儿子！

——也没人会这么对待自己的爸爸！

不欢而散是经常的事，尽管Marco每次都是被“散”的那个。

Leo趴在床上，他不是不喜欢黏着Marco了，而是当身体开始长大，一切都变得不一样了，他甚至觉得自己得病了。

Marco身上的每一样都在脑海中被无限放大。那金色的短发，碧绿闪烁的眼、细挺的鼻、薄而翘的唇。虽然他每天在肮脏的车间里工作，可是皮肤还是那么白皙细腻，特别是在洗过澡后，连毛孔都是让他迷恋的香气。

对，迷恋。他对Marco的依赖开始变为一种令他可耻的迷恋。

Leo把脸深深埋在枕头里。

也许我可以开始谈恋爱了，这可以帮我甩掉那些乱七八糟的想法。

周一去学校的时候，Leo有些期待自己的柜子里或者课桌里会像别的男孩那样静静躺着一封情书，那样他就可以顺理成章地开始恋情。

但是没有，谁会看上一监狱犯的孩子呢？

Marco对他的过往闭口不谈，同时他也告诉Leo不需要理会别人的言语。

但Leo做不到，他只是一个孩子，情绪极容易受到他人的影响。

上一个说他是杀人犯儿子的人已经被他揍进了医院，所以学校希望他主动退学。

Leo求之不得。但Marco坚决反对，他从不干预自己的任何事情，除了念书。

午饭照常在学校后门口吃，Leo还没吃几口就被人团团围住。

“就是你把John打进了医院？”

Leo继续吃饭，理都不理说话的人。

“喂！”

对方一个人把他的饭盆直接踢翻，里面是Marco为他准备的午餐——牛肉、紫甘蓝、土豆，味道不怎么样，他凑活着吃。

Leo试图去捡饭盆，却被对方一脚踢得更远，和水泥地摩擦发出刺耳耳的乒乓声。

他终于站起来，眼睛转了转，数了数，眼前有四个人，无论如何，他今天只有挨打的份。

想要逃跑的动机被看穿，Leo被按着肩膀擒在地上，拳头落在身上。一开始是痛的，不仅是皮肉，骨头都要被踢断。

渐渐地这种痛变得不真实，脸颊被狠狠地踩着，像压在一块青石板下。温热的血液从鼻子里淌出，再碾一脚，他咳嗽一声，血咯了出来。

“小子！识相点！”

日光那么大，Leo却感觉那么冷，浑身不能动弹。

鼻子、嘴巴都呛进了灰尘，咳嗽不止，肺疼得厉害。阳光一圈一圈的，照得他睁不开眼，恍惚间就昏了过去。

再次醒来的时候他还是躺在地上，只不过这次感觉好了点，至少能用胳膊撑着坐起来。

Leo靠在台阶上休息了会，远远地看到了角落边的饭盆，于是拖着伤痕累累的身体走过去捡起来，小心地捧在怀里。

等学校人走得差不多了，他才回到教室，收拾好东西离开。

害怕Marco询问受伤的原因，他没有立刻回家，而是去了离家更远一点的海边，那儿有座废弃的灯塔，算得上是Leo的秘密基地，他一有什么事，都会去那。

塔内漆黑一片，Leo拿起门口挂着的煤油灯，点着，慢慢走上楼梯，一直走到塔顶。

古老的灯塔，还是用煤油点燃来指引航船。上面积满了灰，前人留下来的痕迹丝毫找不到，只剩下一堆没用的破铜烂铁。

Leo吹了会海风，觉得精神好了点，不知怎的，坐在这的栏杆上时，心格外的静，他能好好想很多事，很多关于自己和……Marco的事。

年少无知缠着问妈妈在哪里，Marco总是带他来这，指着远处的海说妈妈在海的那头。后来自己不再追问，因为无论是爸爸还是妈妈，都只是一个代词，他只要有Marco就够了。

从栏杆上跳下，Leo拾起灯到了下层的小房间，里面堆放着许多没用的东西，都是属于某些早已离开的海员的。Leo没有动它们，而是从沙发的弹簧垫里拿出一个不大的铁皮盒子。他跪坐在地上，轻轻吹开了面上的灰尘，然后小心地打开。

白色的、带有点紫色和绿色的小贝壳，拳头般大小的海螺，一把很小的铁剑，一团扯坏的黄色毛线，一本破烂的关于足球的书……

还有很多很小的东西，都是Marco送给他的，他不敢放在卧室里，只能把它们藏在这，因为这里足够安全。

Leo想起了很多往事，每一件都和Marco有关，为什么？因为自己的世界，从来只有Marco。

就像灯塔，让大海永生朝拜着它。

Leo把盒子放回原位，悄然回到家。

已经十点了，Marco还没回来。看了一眼日期，是星期五。Leo知道周一周三周五Marco还要去打零工，至于是做什么，他不清楚，或者说不想知道。

晚上的工作，总归不是什么好活。

Leo走进厨房，看见冰箱上Marco留着的字条：Leo，记得吃饭。

他看了很久，最终把纸条拿了下来，折好放在了兜里。

（2）  
Marco已经习惯了这种生活，忙于工作、忙于挣钱，忙于照顾Leo（他夸大了，对于Leo，他向来是放任其自由生长的），睡的时间很少，以便忘记那些让他痛不欲生的过往。

Leo十七岁了，十七年过去，只要一想起一丁点当年的事，他还是痛得无法呼吸。

Marco长长地出了口气，看着吧台前走过的男男女女，听着乐池里震耳欲聋的声音，忽然明白了大多数人来这的目的——买一个没有烦恼的夜。

“知道今晚谁在这包了场吗？”

同事问他。

“不知道，是什么大人物？”

“James，全市的帮派都要听他老爸指挥。”

“哦。”

Marco见怪不怪地继续擦杯子。

“听说是要表白，这位公子哥最近在追一位同样有头有脸的人物。”

同事见Marco没听八卦的意思，很是叹息：“你怎么一点兴趣都没有呀？我可谁都没告诉，就告诉你。”

Marco微笑，“Antoine，你知道，我只想赚钱，然后让Leo上大学。”

“LeoLeoLeo，你满口的Leo，他真是你的宝。”Antoine翻了个白眼。

Marco用毛巾拍了拍他的肩膀，假装好奇地问：“那到底是在追谁啊？”

Antoine憋不住了，羡慕地说：“还能有谁，法院院长的儿子Lewy呗。”

L、E、W、Y。

这四个字母就像魔盒的钥匙，嘭地打开了装满可怕回忆的匣子，让Marco立在原地，怔怔地看着门口走进来的男人。

身材修长挺拔，穿西装再得体不过，漂亮的西装只是陪衬，他的脸刀削般凌厉，英气逼人，却偏偏生了一双温柔的眼睛，微波荡漾，只剩下那一望无际的透明的蓝。

那挺翘的鼻、饱满的唇，所有的所有，都只能说明这个男人的英俊无比和养尊处优。瞧他那双白净细腻的手，保养得活像医生的手。

Marco努力使自己平静下来，并将目光迅速地移开。

几年前听说他离开了S市，现在居然回来了。

在这样的地方遇见，真是造化弄人。

Antoine发现了Marco的异常，他担心地问：“怎么了？没事吧？”

“没事。”Marco低下头，继续擦杯子。

“你的脸色很不好……Marco，要不你先回去吧？我今晚帮你看着。”

Marco也不想再继续呆在这了，万一正面碰到……说什么傻话呢？那是不可能的事。

“那……麻烦你了。”

Marco到家的时候已经半夜两点了，客厅的灯还亮着，Leo窝在沙发里睡着了。

Marco没有吵醒他，而是去床上拿了被子给他盖上。看着脸颊青紫的Leo，Marco不敢用手去抚摸他的脸，剩下的只有心疼。

他简单洗漱了一番，坐在Leo身边睡着了。

第二天清晨，两人同时醒来，Leo抱怨道：“为什么不去里面睡？”

Marco揉着他乱糟糟的头发，笑道：“我不放心你一个人在外面。”

Leo撇嘴，“你明明可以喊醒我的。”

“你睡得那么香，我可不忍心。”Marco打了个哈欠，“今天去学校吗？”

“Marco，今天是周六！”

Marco正色：“不许这样叫我！”

Leo没搭理他，抱着被子回了屋里，Marco大叫道：“半小时后海边见！”

周六晨跑是他们多年不变的习惯，以前是小小的Leo追逐着Marco的步伐，现在Marco都快追不上Leo了。

他从背后看着Leo，曾经那个小毛头居然已经长这么高了，除了有点不懂事，其他都非常好，跟自己很像。

“你又在想什么?”

Leo慢下来，等着Marco追上。

Marco始终笑着说没有。

“你明明有。”

Leo斜眼看他。

“我儿子背后长了眼睛吗？”Marco哈哈大笑，“我在想，你都长这么大了，念完大学就可以结婚了。”

“我不想念大学。”

Leo脱口而出：“Marco，让我退学吧，我想找份工作。”他顿了顿，露出了祈求的眼神：“我不想看你这么累。”

想骂他的话咽了进去，Marco心尖发酸，他能做的就是把这个小笨蛋搂进怀里，然后拍着他结实的后背说：“傻瓜！”

Leo别扭地靠在Marco肩上，他身上的伤口还痛着，此时身体变得更加紧绷，他害怕这突如其来的触碰。

心跳如雷，好一会，他才伸出手臂回抱住Marco。Marco的身体是那么的单薄，像一片落叶，那么纤细那么柔软。彼此的皮肤贴在一起，让Leo感觉血液在倒流。

于是他一把推开了Marco，故意抱怨道：这么大了，抱着太别扭了！

两人闹了一会，回到家中后各干各的事。Leo无非是躺在床上七想八想，而Marco正在考虑搬家的事。

现在的家离学校太远，他不想Leo每天上下学都那么累。但手上的钱紧得很，市区的房子又那么贵。

Marco看着存折上的数字，还是决定去看看有没有合适的房子。

Antoine知道了这事，他告诉Marco自己有个朋友是做房产中介的，手上正有一套房适合他。

房子不在市中心，但离Leo的学校和Marco上班的地方很近，两室一厅，对于他们来说足够了。更好的是房子新的很，还不贵。Marco觉得自己这么多年的积蓄应该够了。

由于那晚早走加上Antoine帮他找房子，Marco主动提出替Antoine上两个夜班。

虽然Antoine一再说不用，但Marco坚持这样做，因为他不想欠任何人情。

Antoine苦笑，想说什么，最终也没说出口。

“小心点，晚上的时候一直挺乱的。”

“嗯。”

Marco总是那么专心地擦着酒杯和吧台，和外面的喧嚣格格不入。

“Marco，人手不够，把这些送到A20。”

说实话，虽然来这不短的时间了，但Marco还摸不清桌号。他端着盘子，小心翼翼地穿梭在人流中，踮着脚探着头寻找。背对着自己的人突然被人一推撞了过来，他避闪不及，混着冰块的酒全部泼到客人的身上。

玻璃破碎的声音被疯狂的摇滚乐盖住，但不意味着他能逃过一劫。

“喂你！”

Marco的脸也被黄色的酒沾湿了，五彩的灯光下却显得他那么的好看诱人，特别是露出可怜无辜的眼神，真让人心一痒。

可对面不是什么善茬，见Marco姿色不错立刻改了口，轻浮地挑逗：“我不会向经理追究你的过错，只要你给哥哥舔干净。”

Marco脸色一阵青白，然后变成了暴怒的红，在那人伸出手要搂住他的腰时，他拿起托盘砸了过去。

血从额角渗出，对方显然不信一个小小的酒吧侍者会干这样的事，但很快意识到自己是在被一个瘦弱的人羞辱时，他招呼了一声同伴，两人架着Marco的手臂捂着他的嘴巴将他拖到了角落。

Marco闭着眼都能闻到那恶心的酒臭味，然后他就感觉胸前一片冰凉，衬衫被暴力地扯开，粗糙的手掌在上面揉搓，这种感觉就像被雷击中一般让他浑身抽搐起来。

“救……命……”

Marco跪在地上，裤子被褪到一半，嘴巴被强行捏开。不知道是谁的下体就凑了过来。

让他厌恶万分的腥臭逼近，脑海中闪过了多年前似曾相识的画面，恐惧和羞耻占据了大脑。只等那张大的洞眼碰到牙尖，他便一口狠狠地咬下。

凄厉的惨叫穿透了重金属音乐，Marco却在此刻意外的冷静下来，笑着抬头，吐了一口唾沫。

“F***U！！！”

他不再被侵犯，而是换了一种被虐待的方式。

手臂被束着，没办法护着头，只能承受头破血流的痛，然后是酒瓶敲碎在脖颈处，碎渣细密地扎入身上每一处皮肤。

天，我不会要死了吧？

Marco感觉耳朵里、鼻子里、嘴里甚至是眼睛里都在流血，那种味道让他忍不住干呕起来，可是一弓腰，划破的伤口就疼得要命。

有人抓着他的头发把他脑袋揪起，然后狠狠地砸向地面，他疼得眼睛都睁不开。再后来，Marco就不记得自己是如何被对待了，他只是感觉自己睡了过去，回到了一个阳光明媚的春日午后，他躺在草地上，感受风的抚摸，耳边的青草中传来了一声极为温柔的呼唤——Marco。

（3）  
夕阳如血，惨败地挂在天边，重得好像立马会掉下去。可它偏偏没有，还给人一丝惨淡的关于光明的希望。

Leo不知道自己的脸被照得通红，他只是感到很冷，这种冷锥心刺骨，慢慢从脚底顶上来，促使他快速跑起来。风在耳边呼啸而过，而他的眼里，只看到了那轮残阳。

他不知道自己居然跑了这么久，到医院的时候，身体就像泡在了水里，汗从眼皮上滴落，他也不知道那是泪还是汗。

狂跳不止的心在手术室门口的时候骤停。

“你是？”

“我……是……儿子……”

Leo的嘴唇在打颤，他甚至不能连贯地说完一整句话。

眼前这个黑发蓝眼的医生摘下了口罩，露出他英俊的脸。但Leo看到的，却是白晃晃灯光下掌握生命的死神。

拜托……求求你……

Leo几乎听不到外面的声音了，他只能看见那医生一张一合的嘴。

他在说什么？

“……没有危险了。”

Leo虚脱地扶着墙坐在地上，又是哭又是笑。

“没事吧？”

他把头埋在膝盖间，肩膀先是轻微的、而后开始剧烈地颤抖。

上帝，谢谢你……谢谢你……我就知道你不会带走他，谢谢你！

Marco被推了出来，Leo在医生的搀扶下爬了起来，他不知道自己已经泪流满面，他抓住了护士的手臂，趴到Marco的身侧，握住了Marco苍白的手。

而这时不发一言的医生才得以看清自己病人的模样，送来的时候脸上血肉模糊，手术过后护士给他净了脸……

“Lewy，你怎么了？”

身旁的护士晃了晃他的手臂，而Lewy想，如果没有口罩，他现在的样子一定十分可怕。

居然是他，自己刚刚救的，居然是他？！这一辈子他都不想再见到的人！

冰蓝色的眼眸中暗流涌动，Lewy放在口袋中的手紧紧地攥着，他看着那张陌生又熟悉的脸，恨不得麻药的效果立刻消失，他要问问，你有什么脸还在S市。

就像扎在心口的一根刺，沉寂了多年，当你以为已经愈合的时候突然动了动，那便是牵一发动全身，五脏六腑都要恸了。

Lewy靠在墙上，看着Marco被推远了，才咬牙切齿地从嘴里吐出了几个字。

——我恨你。

Marco的眼睛微微睁开，眼皮沉得很，他艰难地转了转眼珠，刚要抬手，浑身跟撕裂了似的疼得他轻呼。

“Marco！你终于醒了！”

没来得及反应，脖子就被紧紧搂住，Leo的眼睛熬得红红的，显然很多天没休息好了。

“咳咳！Leo，你先松手……”

他的脖子上还缠着绷带，Leo的胳膊锢得他的伤口破裂又沁出了血。

Leo惊慌地松开他，连眼泪都来不及抹。

“没事吧？没事吧！”

Marco勉强笑了笑，“我…没事。”

Leo呆呆地自言自语：“怎么可能没事，你差点被打死你知道吗？我真很怕……失去你……”

“嘿。”

Marco冰凉的手抚上脸颊，擦去滚下的泪珠。

“Leo，我答应过你的，不会轻易离开你。”

Leo吸了吸鼻子，“你知道就好。”

Marco的体力有限，聊了片刻他的身体已经在说可以休息了。

“Leo，先回家吧，这儿有护工照顾，我不会有事的。”

昏睡前，他不忘关照Leo注意休息，但多半，这傻孩子是不会听的。

Marco陷入了梦境，可那好像又是现实，再次清醒的时候他听见了有人在说话。

“各项体征正常，就是太虚弱了，在住院观察几天吧。”

他闭了眼，又听见了关门声。

再次睁眼，医生仍站在他的床头，不发一言地看着他。

目光如炬，似乎想在他身上烧出个洞。

Marco轻轻开口询问：“医生，还有什么问题吗？”

过了很久，久到他以为自己又睡了过去听到了幻觉。

“为什么你没有死。”

Marco忽然睁大了眼睛，他感觉心脏被击中了一般，打出了一个血窟窿，流血不止。

他是谁？！

医生逆光而立，慢慢摘下口罩，双手仍插在口袋中，居高临下地望着他，那不屑的眼神，像在看脚下的一只蝼蚁。

Marco眼中的惊讶转瞬即逝，悲哀瞬间充满了眼眶，万万没想到，竟是这种情况下和他相遇。

“回答我，为什么你没有死，为什么死的不是你。”

Lewy看到Marco眼中没用的眼泪，他可真讨厌这人自以为是的眼泪。

“Robert……”

Marco痛得无法呼吸了，这样的痛比身体的痛强上数百倍，哪怕不是头一遭受到Lewy这样的冷遇，但他还是疼得厉害。在对不起即将脱口而出的时候，他选择呼唤这个尘封了十七年的名字。

Lewy眼睁睁地看着病床上的人无声地哭泣，那双漂亮的绿色眼睛镶嵌在巴掌大的脸色，没有人会舍得让他流泪。

但我会。

Lewy恶劣地环起手臂，冷漠地开始揭伤疤：“你不配这样叫我。”

Marco的胳膊重得抬不起来，他只能任由眼泪从眼角躺下染湿了枕头。

心跳如浪潮般拍打着，然后又归于平静。Marco忍住想呕吐的冲动，死死地攥紧了被子。

“我想休息，请你……出去。”

他听见Lewy冷哼一声，然后慢慢走了出去，关上门后不久，他才找回了自己的心跳和呼吸，才有力气彻底放声哭了出来。

自己居然这么没用，仅仅是几句话就把他打败。

不是没想过再见面的场景，只是，只是不该是这样，让最狼狈的自己体无完肤地暴露在他眼底。

我想让他看到我活得好好的，而不是这幅样子……

Marco咬破了嘴唇，再次尝到了鲜血的味道。那些支离破碎的记忆再次拼凑起来，完整地从心中抽出，变成一张带刺的网，将他牢牢地困住。

Lewy也没这么好过，他让助理不要让任何人到打扰自己，刚坐下，他就大手一挥，把桌上的一切杂物摔到了地上，过去的很长一段时间里他都喜欢听这种声音，发泄的快感袭来，让他整个人都舒坦了。

（4）  
春天是躁动的季节，人们在长袖衬衫和短袖间纠结着。对于青春期的男孩子们来说，穿什么都没有在这个春天找到一个恋人来得重要，当然，除了Marco Reus。

“Marco~这周Lily的生日party你来吗？”

“God，你们都不用准备科学展览的事吗？”

“我才要说God！我爸已经告诉我奖品是两张参观天文馆的票，重点是两张！”

Marco没心思再和这位朋友聊了，他得继续捣鼓实验，完成科学展览的作品。

就在他想着要给即将完工的陪伴机器人取什么名字的时候，肩膀被人重重一推，重心不稳向前倾的身体就又被一条结实有力的胳膊揽住。

“喂！”

Marco受够了Lewy第一千零一次的戏耍，狠狠地送了他一记白眼。

你很难想象，十五岁的Lewy是个比阳光还灿烂的男孩，他是学校里最耀眼的星星，谁让他是足球队的队长呢？这意味着他会让全校女生疯狂。

Marco不是女生，所以他不会这样。

对自己从小一起长大并且还是邻居的同班同学施以白眼后，他敲了敲自己的脑袋大声抱怨：“我的名字！都怪你！”

Lewy非常不解地望着他：“你的名字？Marco Reus啊！你不会读书读傻了吧？”

Marco十分无语，他不和眼前这个不爱学习只爱踢球的男孩多费口舌，迈开步子就要走。而Lewy拉住他的胳膊，凑到他耳边小声说：“Lily的party，你来嘛！”

“没兴趣，你知道的。”

Marco早就知道Lewy和Lily谈恋爱的事，现在他格外排斥一切和L有关的东西。

“你是作为男方亲友出席，怎么可以不来？”

Lewy还在那喋喋不休地劝他，Marco彻底烦了。

“你们是要结婚吗？那我去干嘛？我既不是你老爸也不是神父！给我滚！”

Lewy被莫名其妙地乱吼一通，更是无法理解Marco的怒火从何而来。他能做的就是再次抓住想要逃跑的小人儿，将瘦弱的身体紧紧地圈进自己的怀抱，抬着他往前走。

“疯了你！”

Lewy呼出来的热气拂过Marco的面颊，让他的脸红了好一阵。好在太阳大，遮掩过了这一切躁动。

“我可没疯，只是很久没治你了，手痒~”

Marco被他扔到草坪上，两个人扭成一团，像小时候那样打起来。Marco屈膝就踹到Lewy腰窝，Lewy结结实实地挨了一脚，捏着Marco光滑柔软的小腿，狗腿地笑着：“现在开心了？非得踹我才消气。”

“我没生气。”Marco挣开他的束缚，翻身躺在草地上。

“Marco……”

风起，青草带来了Lewy温柔的呼唤。

“嗯。”

“我希望你来。”

Marco侧首，就看见Lewy那双蛊惑人心的蓝眼睛。

唉。

他在心中叹气，酸酸的泡泡冒上来，最终化为了一声“好”。

“Yep!”

Lewy打了几个滚，最后压到Marco身上，搂着他笑得神采飞扬。

很显然，周日的这个派对Reus家的小子非常格格不入，他带了一本宪法厚的科普读物坐在花园的秋千上，偷偷地远离屋内的一切热闹。

可他却一点儿也看不进任何内容，耳朵在这个时间格外敏感，不放过屋内的一点动静，他甚至能听到Lewy和Lily打啵的声响。

Shit！

Marco不知道自己的心烦意乱来自哪，他只知道他非常不乐意Lewy谈恋爱。

他们一直形影不离，直到Lewy的身体发生变化，他比自己发育早，低醇的声音一度让Marco吃惊。等到某个清晨，Marco自己也品尝到成长的味道后，各种激素的作用下，他发现，自己的恋爱观可能很与众不同。

以前也是阳光开朗的Marco变得寡言起来，爱泡在图书馆和学习室里，拒绝一切可以不参加的社交，甚至一度拒绝好友的拥抱。

Lewy对所有人都谦和有礼，除了自己的好邻居好朋友，对Marco，可是恶劣得很。但Marco被人欺负，他又会挺身而出，用拳头解决一切，附赠一句霸气的“他是我的”。

中二的少年。

Marco合上书，摘下不在放音乐的耳机，叹了一口气。

我真是个变态。

他握着吊绳，忽然脚下一轻，秋千就荡了起来。

Marco惊喜地回头，却发现是一个陌生的男孩。

“你看上去很孤单，我注意你很久了。”

“我只是喜欢安静。”

他跟随秋千被高高抛到空中，身后人的声音变得若隐若现。

“Mats Hummels，喊我Mats就行。”

“没听说过你。”“当然，我是Lily的朋友，在另一个社区读书。”“哦……”拜托这人能不能不提L这个单词了？

“里面应该很热闹，你应该进去坐坐。”“但这些热闹不属于我，我不要。”“你……好吧，那我留下来陪你。”“为什么？”“我能直说吗？你很漂亮。”

Marco喊他停下，然后扭头奇怪地看着他：“你不应该用漂亮来形容一个男孩，我允许你用英俊、帅气、阳光，但就不许用漂亮。”

Mats无辜地笑：“为什么？真的，你比我见过的任何女孩子还要精致漂亮。”

“这听上去很恶心。”Marco作呕吐状，挖苦道：“前一分钟你还很不错，但现在你的言论让我很不喜欢你。”

他真像一个高傲的小王子。

Mat装出一副无所谓的样子：“一个人没必要让所有人喜欢。”

“说得也是。”Marco低下头，像是想起了什么，“我要走了，Robot在等着我。”

“Robot？”

“哦，我刚做出来的机器人。”

“所以，你给你的机器人取名叫机器人。”

Marco瞪了他一眼，特傲娇地说：“需要你批准这个名字吗？”

“不，我不是这个意思。只是，很有趣，我能见见吗？”

Marco的心忽然被狠狠撞了一下，不知为何，他答应了。

Lewy走到窗边拿饮料，就看到Marco和一个个子很高的大男孩走了出去。他正想追出去就被人拉住，要求再和女主角接个吻。

Marco发现Mats也是个爱好制作的人，他也热衷于参加学校的科学展览，当Marco告诉他他们学校的一等奖是天文馆套票时Mats问如果Marco拿了奖可以分他一张票吗？

“当然可以！那时候已经夏天了，去天文馆观察星空是件非常有趣的事。”

“也是件很浪漫的事。”Mats补充道，“和自己喜欢的人去看一场流星雨，很棒。”

Marco想，怎么什么都和恋爱有关。

时间不早了，Mats和Marco互换了联系方式，算是认识的朋友了。Mats一走，不速之客就来了。

Marco并不欢迎，用一种非常冷淡的态度对待他。

“哟，‘结婚仪式’结束了？”

Lewy也很不高兴，“那个人是谁？”

“什么？”Marco坐在电脑前给自己的机器人编程。

Lewy坐在他床上，看着Marco的背影，很不爽：“就是那个卷毛啊！”

“他有名字，但我没必要告诉你。”

“告诉我，不然我又要治你。”

Marco不吃这套：“休想用拳头，不然我告诉你老爸老妈，他们会帮我教训你。”

“我就知道。”Marco听见Lewy自言自语，“你果然还是在生气。”

“我没有！”Marco合上电脑，不知道哪来的力气把Lewy从床上拉起来，“我还有事，你给我走！”

“Hey！”

Lewy脸色铁青，他不喜欢被忽视的感觉，特别是被眼前这个小东西忽视。

Marco长得慢，现在还差自己大半个头，像小鸡一样捉住他是轻而易举的事。于是Lewy将Marco纤细的手腕举过头顶，少年独有的英气向着Marco扑面而来，但Lewy丝毫没发觉这样的动作过于亲密，他只是觉得Marco浑身都香香的，不是Lily身上的那种香水味，而是专属于Marco的味道，太吸引人了，能让他放软了语调。

“Marco……”Lewy吸了口气，“你到底怎么了？”

Marco咬着嘴唇，他不敢直视Lewy的眼睛，手腕被握得很疼，他最怕疼了，奈何拗不过Lewy，他只能把头往后一仰，铆足了劲狠狠地撞向了Lewy。

Lewy的额头遭了罪，他慌忙松开Marco捂着自己受伤的额头，而Marco趁机把撵了出去。

总算清净了。

他不管Lewy在门外如何大吵大闹，自顾自地倒在床上闷头睡觉。

（5）  
夏天来的很快，到这个时候，大多数人都选择在舒服的空调房里聊天睡觉，只有Lewy还热衷于在足球场上奔跑。

“Robot，你说他是不是个傻瓜？”

成功拿到参观票的Marco从窗外看向绿茵场，Lewy汗如雨下，目光始终盯着球，挥手示意队友传给他，成功拿球后一脚爆射——可惜高出了门框。

“哦~”

女生们在窗口边唉声叹气，她们真想看Lewy进个弧线漂亮的球。

“如果你去给他递一瓶水他一定会开心。”

Marco喊了声“闭嘴”，Robot就自动关机了。

嘴上说着不要，Marco还是站起来去买了瓶水，没想走到操场的时候就看到Lewy美滋滋地喝着Lily给他带的水。

Marco停住脚步，觉得自己再上去未免显得太蠢了些。他坐在树荫下，拧开瓶盖，咕咚咕咚自个儿喝了起来。

室外热得很，热浪一阵阵涌来，就算是风也带着能灼伤人的温度。Lewy陪Lily进了教室，不一会又跑了出来。

他走到Marco身边，蹲下，仔细看着用手背遮住脸小憩的Marco。

捣蛋心理作祟，Lewy猛然抓住Marco的手腕往两侧一扣，大叫：“当当当当~”

Marco挣开惺忪的双眼，Lewy俊朗的面庞就出现在眼前，吓得他往后一缩。

“Robert！”

Lewy哈哈大笑，他的汗从下巴上坠到Marco的脖颈里，顺利地滑进衣衫。

不知为何，看着被日光晒得脸颊通红的Marco，Lewy唇舌干燥，非常想亲一亲他。

造孽！

Lewy松开了Marco，不自在地躺在了另一边。

“恭喜你。”“什么？”“展览会一等奖。”“那没什么。”“等等，你研究的是什么?”

Marco叹了口气，他就知道Lewy根本不知道自己一直在忙什么，或者说，他的兴趣爱好Lewy并不了解。

“机器人。”“哦，给他取名了吗？”“Robot。”“What？”“Robot，R-O-B-O-T。”Marco偷偷看了Lewy一眼，“下周六有空吗？”“下周六？现在太早了，谁知道会不会有事呢？”

Marco说的很平静：“以前你会毫不犹豫地答应我。”

Lewy打了个哈欠，“是吗……”

“我……”“别说了Marco，我想睡会，你就在边上，别走。”

他握住Marco的手，Marco很想甩掉Lewy黏糊糊的手，可他的挣扎很多余。

无奈，Marco也跟着躺下，他侧着身，静静地望着Lewy的睡颜。

我很想跟你一起去看星星。

这句话到底没说出口。

Marco在第二天把票给了Mats，他们相约周六一起去天文馆。

喜欢社交的Mats上传了和Marco在天文馆门前的合照，并配文：我们正在等待一场盛大的流星雨，祝福吧！

Lewy刷到这条动态的时候正和自己的小女友逛街，大太阳照着，他忽然就觉得头顶飘来一朵乌云，哗啦啦地浇了一盆冷水下来。那感觉非常不好受，但他发现自己什么也做不了。

流星雨没有来，但是观测星星也是Marco的兴趣所在。他霸占了一晚上的望远镜，直到工作人员告诉他们要闭馆了。

Mats摸了摸Marco的脑袋：“你真的很特别。”

“不，我只是个普通人。”“不喜欢玩喜欢读书的人我身边就你一个，所以你一点儿也不普通。”

Marco躲开他的触碰，“我也是在玩，只是和你们的方式不一样。”

“你一定会上个好大学然后成为一个斯文的又有点高傲的教授，最后和一大堆书结婚。”Mats笑着打趣。

Marco不置可否：“我倒希望如此，在大学图书馆工作是我的心愿。”

Mats竖起了大拇指，两人都开心地笑了。

“我还可以再约你出来玩吗？”

Mats把Marco送到家门口，借着明亮的月光，他大胆地站到Marco面前。

Marco歪了一下脑袋：“为什么不可以呢？”

月光像白色的轻纱，朦朦胧胧地披在Marco的身上，让他看上去那么迷人。

一支箭射中了Mats的心脏，那一定是丘比特的金箭。他必须承认Marco太好看了，任何人都会想霸占这份可爱，包括Mats。

所以他做了一个不太理智的决定，上前一步牵住Marco的手，在对方反应过来之前吻了吻那两瓣香唇。

今晚月色真好。

在挨上重重一拳之前，Mats沉醉地想。

“Robert！你疯了！”

Marco看着气急败坏的Lewy瞪大了眼睛甩了甩手，似乎还准备继续打Mats。

“你才疯了！这个禽兽！Marco你给我退后！”

Mats被打得有点懵，他晃晃脑袋，才看清眼前的人是谁，一时间血气上涌也挥起了拳头。

Marco转身横在中间，又羞又气地对他说：“你快走！”

Mats看着Marco，心知打架不是Lewy的对手，于是抓起掉落的外套，一溜烟跑了。

“Fuck！”

Lewy愤怒地竖起了中指。

“够了！”Marco甩开他的手臂，尖叫道：“你来做什么！”

Lewy被问住了，他是担心Marco才在门口等的，谁想到看到Marco被人强吻？！还是被一个男人！这简直不可思议！

“我！你！你气死我了！”

Lewy看着Marco的嘴唇，不知发什么疯用手指拼命想擦干净。Marco被他弄疼了，嗷嗷叫起来，Lewy也不停止动作。

“放开我！”

Marco奋力推开Lewy，自己跌跌撞撞地坐到地上，手掌擦着小砂砾，一不小心就破皮流血了。

“Marco！”

Lewy紧张地过去，捧起Marco的手检查，又是用嘴吹又是拿衬衫按着出血处，手忙脚乱一番后头发都湿了。

受伤的人不在说话，Lewy才抬起头，发现Marco长长的睫毛上缀着泪珠。

Lewy心狠狠地揪了起来，他知道Marco什么都不怕但最怕疼。此刻正憋着嘴，使劲儿忍着疼，这是在和自己闹脾气，他再不知道哄人真的是情商为负了。

“宝宝别哭，我给你吹吹就不疼了。”

Marco脸上一阵醉人的驼红，明明Lewy保证过不再叫他宝宝了……羞得他把头埋得更低了。

Lewy把脸凑过去，低声说着对不起，Marco吸着鼻子：“你错哪了?”

“我不该不分青红皂白就打人，但是！”Lewy委屈地说：“他亲你了！怎么可以！”

Marco忽然睁大了水汪汪的眼睛，静静地看着他：“为什么不可以？”

Lewy说不出话，他总不能说我都没亲过其他人怎么可以亲？

“我……反正就是不行！你给我擦擦干净！”

说罢又要给Marco擦嘴巴，Marco拍开他的手：“不用你管，我喜欢那样！”

“Marco，你说什么气话。”

“我没有说气话。”Marco小声地告诉Lewy：“Robert，我不喜欢女孩子，你懂吗？”

（6）  
Marco想自己一定是疯了，为什么要和Lewy说那些。为此在夏休之前他没有让Lewy和自己说过一句话。

修学旅行的时候，他特意晚到，心想着随便找一张不起眼的位子坐下，没想到Lewy在他上汽车之前已经发现了他，并亲自把他绑到自己的座位边按下。

“给我老实坐着，我生气着呢！”

Lewy冷冷地抱着胳膊，长腿横在前面，势不让Marco离开。

Marco看着赌气的他，心知这人倔起来烦人得很，于是头一次放低了姿态。

“别生气了，好吗？”

其实Lewy早就不生气了，他永远不会生Marco的气。

“不生气可以，你要答应我件事。”

Marco就知道这人会得寸进尺。

“你说说看呢。”

Lewy扬着下巴，“不准和那个Mats再见面。”

“不可能。”Marco直接拒绝，“你无权干涉我的社交。”

Lewy气道：“他不是什么好人！才见了几次面就吻你！”

“那你又是什么好人？”Marco的心尖发酸，他在用刀子捅自己的心，“你昨晚在干什么呢？能告诉我吗？”

Lewy红着脸捂住Marco的嘴，“你别乱说！”

从他的行为来看，Marco并没有乱说。

“我只是和Lily躺在床上聊天……”Lewy义正言辞地辩解道。

Marco垂下眼，“真的吗？”

该死，为什么要和Marco解释这些？！

Lewy握紧了拳头，他知道自己永远说不过Marco，不过在行动上他更胜一筹。

Marco的腰被Lewy抱住，往他身前一带，整个人就靠在了Lewy怀里。

“喂！”

Marco瞪着他。

Lewy笑着，没有一点要松手的意思：“啊，我困了，要睡了。”接着极不要脸地把脑袋埋在Marco的肩窝里，打起了鼾。

Marco别开了眼望向窗外，他不懂，现在到底算什么。明明已经告诉他了，他为什么……还这样，不应该离得远远的吗？

他们在山上露营，Marco这次没打算和Lewy睡一个帐篷，他选择了单人帐篷。

“不，我们从小出来活动都是一起的，你别和我搞这套。”

Lewy强硬地把他拽进自己的帐篷，里面当然不止他们两个人。

Marco闷得很，强颜欢笑了片刻就忍不住了。他起身往外走，一个人坐在山坡上仰望星空。

帐篷里起哄声不断，就像蚊子一般在耳朵边嗡嗡地响，Marco戴上耳机，把音量播到了最大，听着他最讨厌的摇滚乐。

银河倾泻而下，美得一发不可收拾。

Marco想起了很多，很多关于自己和Lewy的回忆，只是过了太久，没人记得儿时的诺言了。

关于Lewy，他能想到的就是温暖的阳光、白衬衫上翻滚的衣角以及拂过唇畔的微风。

他是少年模样最好的诠释，是Marco幻想的关于青春的一切，当然，只是幻想。

“你真的变得很奇怪。”

Lewy走到一边，就用俯卧撑的姿势横在他身前。

“我不奇怪，我只是个恰好喜欢男生的男孩。”

Lewy皱眉，“Marco，我以为你是在开玩笑。”

“我没有。”Marco弯起嘴角，“我是认真的。”

星夜下，Marco的眼睛在闪闪发亮，里面是比银河还璀璨的光，是萦绕在Lewy梦里的白月光——皎洁不容侵犯。

Lewy咽了咽口水，忽然说不上话了。

“所以你最好不要离我这么近，不要再拥抱我，牵我的手，触摸我身体的任何地方，不然。”Marco甜甜地笑：“我会认为你喜欢我。”

明明笑得这么甜，Lewy却觉得Marco是装出来的镇定，其实他害怕的要命。

他怕我讨厌他。

怎么会呢？

Lewy失笑，可他还是不敢相信这一切。

“Lily有很多漂亮的姐妹……”

“你在侮辱我。”

Marco敛起笑容，冷冷地望着Lewy近在咫尺的脸。

“如果你不能接受这个现实，那我们还是不要做朋友了。”

“不！”Lewy吼道：“想和我绝交？这是不可能的！你知道的，这不可能，Marco。”他灼热的气息喷薄在Marco敏感的耳后，让Marco浑身都可耻地躁动起来。

“Robert，离我远点，求你……”

Marco几乎要哭出来了，他咬着嘴唇，绝望地祈求着。

Lewy惊慌失措地看着Marco的眼泪，他一向拿眼泪没办法。

“好好好……宝宝，你别哭。”

听到“宝宝”一词，Marco的眼泪彻底决堤，汹涌而出，无论Lewy怎么哄都止不住。

直到他哭累了，自己抹了把眼泪，然后对抱着自己的Lewy呢喃道：“松开我，不要让我变成一个疯狂爱上你的变态！”

这下Lewy是彻底失语了。

（7）  
Marco爱上了他，怎么可能？！

Lewy看着教室角落里的小小身影，无助地趴在桌上。

他们快半年没说话了，在两个家庭的聚会上Marco也不发一言，甚至借口生病缺席。

Lewy倒没什么，从小到大喜欢他的人多了去了，可是……Marco说的是爱。

他再傻，也知道喜欢和爱的定义不同。

他深深地陷入了回忆，确实，他从小就对Marco很不一般，他们做的很多事都超出了朋友的范围。可是，他觉得就应该这样对Marco啊！Marco是那么可爱漂亮的男孩子，他应该被爱呵护包围着。是上帝恩赐自己来到Marco身边，那么他就会爱护起这个男孩。

那么问题来了，我爱Marco吗？

Lewy认为这是个哲学问题，对于十五岁的自己来说简直是超级难题。

他，可以说是喜欢Marco的，可这种喜欢，远远不能和爱挂钩啊……但看到Marco和其他人走的近，甚至被别人亲吻的时候自己会难过，会心塞，会吃醋，这不像是普通朋友该表现出来的。

那么你想亲吻他吗？

脑海中有个声音在询问他。

我……

Lewy捂着脑袋，想着Marco那张粉红的唇，曾经多次靠自己那么近，他确实产生了一些奇怪的想法。甚至一起洗澡的时候，他看到Marco雪白纤细的身体时，会莫名其妙的脸红。

难道我……我也喜欢他？

Lewy在心底轻轻地承认了。

傍晚的时候，Lewy拿着西瓜去了Marco家。

“Marco在他的房间，上去找他玩吧。”

Lewy放下西瓜，蹑手蹑脚地上楼推开Marco的门。

Marco正在换衣服，露出了光洁的背和滚圆的臀部，听到了响声，他转过了身，胸前两颗粉红的乳珠悄然显露。

一见是Lewy，Marco赶忙穿好了衣服，语气不善：“你来干什么？”

Lewy关好门，显得十分局促不安。

“我想，我们要好好谈一谈。”“谈？没什么好谈的。”“不。”

Lewy坐到床的另一边，和Marco相背着。

“我们半年没说话了，这很不可思议。”

Marco讥讽道：“世界上不可思议的事多得很，不差这一件。”

Lewy揉了揉脑袋，“你现在还和那个Mats联系吗？”

“不关你事。”“喂！”“他现在……是我的男朋友。”

Lewy睁大了眼，不可置信地绕过床尾跪在Marco面前。

“你再说一遍！”

Marco没有看他，“你聋了？”

Lewy晃着他的肩膀，“我说过不许你再和他见面！你为什么不听话！”

“你不许？”Marco冷淡地用眼角扫过Lewy错愕的面庞，“你凭什么不许。”

“凭我是你的……”Lewy语塞，他败了，他又说不过Marco了。

“Fuck！”

Lewy涨红了脸，一个大力把Marco推倒在床上，娴熟地扣住他的手腕，然后狠狠地咬了一口他的嘴唇。

只咬一口是不够的，Marco的嘴唇那么软，那么香，就像刚成熟的水蜜桃，一口下去全是鲜嫩的汁。

Lewy开始啃咬吸吮Marco的嘴唇，Marco被他牢牢地压制住，毫无喘息的空间。

他又神经地咬了自己的下嘴唇，这迫使Marco张开了嘴，Lewy的舌头就探了进来，搅着自己口腔的每一寸，把他的舌头都吸麻了。

Marco脑袋变得晕乎乎的，Lewy看他渐渐失去了反抗，就松开了他的唇，变成一下一下吻着，每吻一下都发出响亮的声音，Marco听得耳尖发红，身体软成了一滩水。

眼角沁出的泪被Lewy吮干，Marco伸出手臂环住Lewy，两个人都沉默不语，只是细细地亲吻对方的嘴唇。

Lewy撩起Marco额前的碎发，喃喃地说：“我只喜欢你……”

Lewy翻过身，把Marco抱到自己身上，两人贴在一起，像是再也不会分离了。

“你知不知道自己在干什么？”

彼此额头相抵，在耳边说着最柔最轻的话。

“我想我大概是疯了，我太笨，花了这么久才弄明白‘喜欢’这件事，对不起，Marco……”

Marco终于敢正视Lewy了，他捧着Lewy的脸摇头：“你不笨，一点也不……”

“那你还喜欢我吗？”

Lewy小心翼翼地问。

“如果我不喜欢你，会允许你亲我这么久吗？”

他们再不敢放肆地亲吻，生怕楼下的父母听到动静。不过这没关系，再也没有哪个瞬间比现在更美妙了。

互相喜欢，就抵得上一切。

恍惚间，Marco被记忆中的笑声惊醒，额上一层细密的汗让他后怕。

太遥远的事，回忆起来是那么费力艰难。

他不敢在这个医院呆太久，忍着身上的痛去办出院手续，护士却拦着要他给医生的出院证明，说着就要打电话给Lewy。

Marco慌了，他带着自己的东西跑了出去，冲到大马路上。

耳边的风呼啸而过，尖叫声四起，正疑惑中，身体就轻轻地飘了出去。

（8）  
“Leo……”

“你饿了吗？”

床上，瘦得都快脱形的人儿睁着无辜的眼睛点了点头。

Leo解下围裙，“土豆炖着了，我们先来喝点牛奶好吗？”

机械地点头，杯口递到唇边，嘴巴乖乖地张开，甜腻的牛奶就顺进口腔中，不小心呛着了，Leo就使劲拍着他的背。

“抱抱我，我冷。”

Leo将毯子披在他身上，敞开手臂将他搂在自己温暖的胸膛间。

“Marco，这样好点了吗？”

“嗯……可以再紧点。”

Leo眼底发红，可他必须装得坚强不漏一丝破绽。

Marco只有我了。

他摸着Marco发烫的脸，心中千般万般的无奈消散开，让他越发难受。

喂Marco吃饭，哄他入睡后，Leo开始算账。

去医院看病几乎花去了他一个月的工资，照这样下去，打两份工是不够的。

Leo去见了Antoine。

“Marco，还好吗？”

Antoine蓝色的眼眸中透露出深深的担忧。

“有点发烧，已经睡着了。”

Leo搓着冻红的手，“Antoine，你可以再介绍份工作给我吗？”

Antoine愣住了，他看着眼前的少年，本该是上大学的年纪，却因为一场变故摧毁了所有。

学业、家、亲人。

索性，他还有爱，支撑着他继续前行。

Antoine不知道自己的眼眶里有泪，他使劲吸了吸鼻子，“我会帮你留意的，这年头，刚成年的孩子找工作都不容易。”

Leo拨了拨乱糟糟的头发，道了声谢。

天太冷了，出了酒吧，他把头冲得很低，靠着墙沿往前走。

风吹得他眼睛干涩，缩在角落里的乞丐还拽着他的裤管索要钱财。

Leo掏遍了全身找出了两个硬币轻轻地放入碗盆里，听着那叮当的脆响，Leo觉得如果这样也能赚钱的话他不介意晚上的时候出来乞讨。

心上的寂寥无处排解，只有看到黄昏灯光中那人摇曳的身影才得以慰藉。

Leo长长出了口气，一年前的车祸后，Marco就忘记了一切，包括他是谁。

可Leo能告诉他的，仅仅是一个名字，因为连Leo也不知道Marco隐藏起来的过往。

那一定不是段快乐的回忆，所以才迫使他选择遗忘。

——我是谁？

——Marco Reus。

——那你呢？

——Leo，Leo Balerdi。

Marco困惑地望着他，希望从他嘴里得知两人的关系。

Leo抚着Marco瘦削的脸颊，心疼万分。他想要担起一份责任，尽管他可能还没有准备好。

——你是我的家人，我的爱人。

Leo忘不了那一天Marco的样子，他像重归大海的鱼，像获得了自由和呼吸，全身都散发出光，干净的、毫无杂质的光。

——真好，有人帮我记得一切。

医生曾试着让Marco回忆过往，但Marco一努力想就头痛欲裂，呕吐不止，是他的身体和大脑在阻止他恢复。

也许这也是件好事。

Leo在Antoine的介绍下去了一家咖啡厅兼职，晚上六点到十一点，和他白天的工作并不冲突。

因为不放心Marco一个人在家，Leo把他带去了咖啡店，大家对这个好看的“病人”格外的宽容和喜爱。

“他一点也不碍事，相反，他来了以后我们的客人反而多了，特别是女客人。”

在向店长致歉后，Leo得到了这样的答复。

Marco正坐在窗边，他的面前摆着一盘茶点，是几位可爱的女高中生请他吃的，不过他一口也没动，Leo跟他说过陌生人给的一定不能吃。

他深深地记着。

咖啡店里开着暖气，玻璃上蒙上了一层薄薄的水汽。Marco把手按上去就完成了一个手印的制作。

他并不满足于此，而是顺着手印慢慢擦干净，正好一张脸的大小。他就那样傻乎乎地把脸贴上去睁着眼睛望向窗外。

圣诞的气息很浓，到处都是大大小小的圣诞树。

他看到两个人抱着一大叠礼物有说有笑地从远处走了过来。

其中一个长相甜美，嘴巴一刻都没停过，他身边的男人英俊无比，黑发一丝不苟地梳到了一侧，透明的蓝眼珠里闪烁着温柔的光。他正仔细聆听着身边人的唠叨，非常有耐心。

他们慢慢走了过来，似乎想进咖啡店坐坐。

“啊！”

当看到窗户上贴着一张人脸时，James吓了一跳，他揪着Lewy的胳膊大叫。

Lewy安抚地摸了摸他的头发，“什么东西把你吓成这样？”

James满脸娇嗔：“你看嘛！”说完拽着Lewy往右边一看。

Lewy猝不及防地看到了Marco，血液开始倒流，身体变得僵硬，他只能死死地握住James的手。

“你捏疼我了！”

Lewy很难移开视线，距离上次相遇已过去一年，他只知道Marco出了车祸，失去了记忆，变得像个孩子。

他真的不认识自己吗？

此刻他们只相距一米的距离，虽然隔着玻璃，但彼此的脸都清晰可见，为什么他还能做出这样的表情？

他曾经是开朗的，有段时间又是忧郁的，再后来是悲伤的甚至害怕的，却从没有像现在这么平静过。

Lewy感到不可思议，他注视着Marco，对方的目光一点也没有避开的意思，而是直勾勾地迎了上来，格外的坦诚。

“你怎么了？还要喝咖啡吗？”

James摇了摇Lewy的胳膊，感到很奇怪。

Lewy撇开他的手，“你先去花店，我来买咖啡。”

James思考了片刻，说：“那我要喝焦糖拿铁，半塘哦。”

门口的铃铛欢快地响起，Leo拿着外卖箱和Lewy擦身而过。

“不好意思，借过。”“没事，你先。”

“你好先生，请问需要什么？”“一杯焦糖拿铁，半塘。”“在这边喝还是带走？”“带走。”“请稍等。”

等待的过程，Lewy踱步走到Marco所在的角落。

“我可以坐这里吗？”

Marco慢慢地回头，他做什么都很慢。他上下扫了Lewy一遍，用温和的目光告诉他可以。

Lewy坐下，看着Marco面前已经融化的巧克力冰淇淋，问：“你不喜欢吃冰淇淋吗？”

“陌生人给的，Leo说不能吃。”

Marco抱着抱枕，把嘴巴埋在里面。

Lewy的手指敲了敲桌子，忽然问：“你认识我吗？”

“认识。”

Lewy看见Marco的脸上有笑容。

“你……”

“我看到你，你刚才和一位非常好看的男士走在一起，你们是情侣吧？他看你的眼神充满爱意。你也是，你的目光很温柔，我喜欢温柔的人，像Leo那样的。”

Lewy说不出任何话，他感到眼角干涩、喉咙发紧。

Marco确实忘记了他，忘记了天真时的他、愤怒时的他、冷漠时的他……他抛弃了过往的所有。

这是上帝在救赎他吗？以这样怜悯的方式。

太便宜他了。

Lewy蓦地站起来，不发一言地离开了。

凭什么他可以像个傻子一样失忆，而把所有的痛苦留给自己，这不公平！

“喂，Arjen，把你一年前接手的一个车祸失忆的病人资料给我。我不管什么隐私！我现在就要！你发到我邮箱！”

（9）  
“Leo，我以前是干什么的呢？”“你是个汽车修理工，你很喜欢看书和搞制作。”“是吗？我的肩膀抗得了那么重的家伙吗？”

是啊，我也很想知道。

Leo苦笑，“你以前很强壮，做什么事都抢在我前面。”

Marco笑了，“看来我还挺厉害的。”

“你当然厉害。”“那我们认识多久了，是怎么认识的？”“我们……我们认识很久了，十多年，我们相依为命。”“为什么？”“因为我们都是孤儿。”

Marco摸了摸Leo的耳朵，“可以吻我吗？”

Leo摆正Marco的脸，极小心地在他额上印下一吻。

Marco安下心来，睁着发亮的眼睛问他：“Leo，我什么时候可以出去工作？”

“不。”Leo不给他任何争辩的机会，“你很虚弱，不适合工作，我照顾着你就好。”

Marco挣扎着，“我可以的！我可以做些简单的事！”

“不行。”Leo的话还是很轻柔，“你的身体不允许你过度劳累。”

Marco想让他放心，“我可以打点零工，在家里太闷了。”

“Marco，你真的想出去吗？”Leo抱紧了他，温柔的目光一直沉溺在Marco的身上。

Marco亲了亲Leo的脸颊，声音中带着一丝不易察觉的哽咽，“我只是不想成为一个累赘。”

周六的早上，Leo牵着Marco的手在海边散步。

“以前我们总是互相追逐着赛跑。”“哪里是终点呢？”“那里。”

Leo指向不远处的灯塔，“想过去看看吗？”

灯塔里的台阶太多，Leo背着Marco上了塔顶，Marco给他擦汗，笑着说自己太重了。

“你一点儿也不重。”

Leo把Marco抱坐到石栏上，双臂从后面圈住他的腰。

他们安静地看了好一会海，直到海风吹得脸颊生疼，Leo怕Marco感冒捞起他就往下走。

“这座灯塔会亮吗？”“不会，它已经废弃了。”“如果点亮的话，一定很漂亮，真想看看。”“我也想看，明年你生日的时候我们一起来点怎么样？”“真的可以吗？”“我什么时候骗过你。”

Leo带Marco来了他的秘密基地，从沙发里拿出了他珍藏的盒子，里面是属于他的回忆，全是美好的，酸酸甜甜的回忆。

Marco一样一样地拿在手里看，有贝壳、海螺、铁剑和书，很多很多的小物件。

“你藏这些作甚么？”

Leo搂着Marco的肩，“这些……是非常宝贵的东西。”

“是很重要的人送你的吗？”

即使失去了记忆，Marco还是那么的聪明。

“是我吗？”

“嗯。”

Leo没有想过以这种方式把这些东西给Marco看，对于自己来说，Marco失去了记忆，也许是上天在帮他。

车祸那天，他主动输血，却被告知血型不符，经过配比，他和Marco，毫无血缘关系。

他们本是陌生人，却意外地找到了彼此。

拿到报告单的时候，Leo如释重负，心里的担心、苦闷、郁结纷纷瓦解，光亮照了进来，让他在黑暗中不再独行。

他不是一个爱上自己父亲的变态，而是一个拥有正常情感的男孩，但这种情感全部给了Marco，其他人休想分得丝毫。

为此，他选择以一己之力扛着Marco往前走。如果前方有断崖，他就用自己的身躯给Marco架起人桥，如果前方有猛虎走兽，他就拿起武器拼尽全力驱赶，如果前方是未知的幻境，他就先去走一遍。哪怕脚踏荆棘，血流不止，也要保护Marco，不仅是为了之前十七年的恩情，更是因为他爱他。

“我爱你。”

Marco用手指给Leo拭去了眼角的泪，“我知道。”他笑得温暖，在过去相处得那些年月间，Leo没见过这般微笑的Marco，像个明媚的少年，从不忧伤。

Leo的嘴唇被含住，Marco正笨拙地吻着他的唇。他的脸上升腾起羞涩的粉红，连鼻尖都红了。Leo揪了揪他的耳朵，将他压倒在身下。

Marco害羞得闭上了眼，Leo捧着他的脸，颤巍巍地说：“Marco，看着我……”

听到Leo的呼唤，Marco缓缓睁开眼睛，四目相对，好像再无任何秘密隐藏。Leo知道眼下的幸福如烟火般转瞬即逝，所以他弥足珍惜现在的时光。

他小心翼翼地搂着Marco，极尽温柔地吻着他，欲望的火苗从口腔中点燃，烧遍了全身。

阳光从墙缝间倾泻而来，像一层保护罩一般笼在肉体交缠的两人周围，试想，谁都不会愿意在这一刻打扰这么可怜的两个人。

Leo用自己的大衣裹住了Marco，把他带回了家。

浴室里蒸腾的热气让人昏昏欲睡，Marco乖巧地趴在浴缸里，任由Leo给他清理身后的污浊。

“开心吗？”“开心。”

Leo亲了亲Marco的嘴角，“好好睡一觉吧。”

难得的周末，Leo晚上还要去上班，他陪Marco睡了一下午，临走前两人又是一番缠绵的亲吻，好像在身体完成交合后，灵魂也会相互依赖。

（10）  
在Marco的坚持下，Leo妥协了，答应让Marco出去工作。

“如果身体不舒服就立刻告诉我好吗？”

Marco碰碰Leo被风吹乱的头发，笑着答应：“我不是个孩子，你别这么紧张。”

Leo握着他的手靠在自己脸颊上，不安道：“我很怕……”很怕一次一次地失去你，失而复得的滋味并不好受，所以Marco，我不想让你离开我的视线。

天气预报说周一晴天，结果下了一天的小雨。

Marco把花盆从外面的台阶上搬进店内，同事解下围裙不好意思地拜托他：“好Marco，我还要和男朋友约会，现在还有一位客人的花没来取，你留一会吧，我刚才电话通知过了他会在五点前来取。”

Marco一向善解人意，他告诉同事没问题，然后又给Leo发了短信通知他自己会晚点到家。

指针指向五点，Marco听到门口一阵脚步声，于是放下手里的活走去前台。

“您好。”

是那个男人。

Marco认出眼前的人就是早前在咖啡厅和自己说奇怪话的人。别问他为什么记得这么清，这么帅气的面庞很难让人遗忘。

Lewy的脚步停住，他的身子微微晃了一下，这使他不得不扶住什么东西。

“你没事吧？”一双温暖的手递了上来，不细腻，粗糙得很，还干巴巴的。

Lewy蹙眉，收回了自己的手。

“雨下得挺大的，你再不来我就要关门了。喏，你的花。”Marco把一束娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰拿了出来，火红的花瓣上还沾着细小的水珠，他歉意地说：“希望你别介意，因为你比预约的时间来的晚，我只好定时喷点水保持新鲜。”

“没关系。”

Lewy低头接了过去，他嗅了嗅，非常香。

“你喜欢红玫瑰吗？”

“我？”Marco指着自己的鼻子，“喜欢，谁不喜欢花呢？”

你以前最讨厌玫瑰了，因为它带着刺，你总怕它会刺破你的手指。

——Robert，我最怕疼了。

Lewy攥紧了花束，冷笑了一声，他的口气还算有礼貌。

“谢谢，我想再买点花装饰，能不能麻烦你帮我包装。还有，我不是很懂花艺，你能跟我跑一趟吗？我可以付你双倍的酬劳。”

看出了Marco眼中的戒备和犹豫，Lewy自我介绍道：“我是一名外科医生，这是我的名片。”

Marco松了口气，他重拾微笑，跟着Lewy上了车。

只是出来淋了点雨，Marco就打了好几个喷嚏，他都怪不好意思的，偷偷地从反光镜里看Lewy的脸色。

Lewy神色如常，他调高了空调的温度，“要是你感冒了，就是我的错了。”

Marco摇摇头，“不怪你，我经常生病。”

Lewy“噢”了一声，故意问：“怎么会呢？”

“我生过一场大病，从那以后身体就不太好。”Marco沮丧地笑着：“说出来你可能不信，刚痊愈的时候我连自己是谁都不知道。”

“你忘记了一切？”

“PTSD，医生说我的临床表现是选择性遗忘。”

Marco不知道自己为什么要和眼前这个才见过两面的陌生人说这些，也许是对方长了一张可靠的脸并且是个医生，又也许是他太久不接触除了Leo以外的人了。

“能恢复吗？”Lewy看似不经意地询问。

Marco反问：“如果是很痛苦的记忆，你会找回来吗？”

Lewy的手死死地握着方向盘，他极力克制着自己的情绪，平静地陈述着自己的观点：“失去人生中接近三分之一的记忆我认为不是件好事，有些东西还是要铭记一生，比如欺骗，简简单单地忘记了，对被欺骗的人来说不是太残忍了吗？”

Marco听不明白，“Leo说我一直是个善良的人，我想我不会……”他的话还没说完就尖叫了一声，“小心！”，Lewy慌忙打方向盘，车子直直地撞向了护栏，几乎是一瞬间，Marco感觉眼前闪过了一道白光，里面还有人影，速度太快了，他根本看不清是什么。

努力眨了眨眼，眼前的一切又恢复了。

车前盖冒着烟，看来是不能继续开了。

Lewy拉开车门，冰冷地望着他：“下来吧，离要去的地方不远了。”

Marco依言下车，发现自己在一处陌生的住宅区，环境很好，别墅林立。

他跟在Lewy身后，看着Lewy宽阔的肩膀，觉得很熟悉，想努力思索一下，头就疼得厉害。

Marco放弃和大脑斗争，乖乖地走路。

Lewy把他带到了一幢红房子前，他顺着满是灰尘的门沿，终于找到了钥匙。

Marco不经怀疑这是不是黑发男人的家。

“进来吧。”

Lewy侧身让Marco先进去。Marco环顾四周，家里很干净，但空气中传递出许久没住人的讯息。

“这是……我和你上次看到的那位男士结婚后的房子，还没住进来。”

Lewy递给Marco一杯温水，“喝点吧，别感冒了。”

Marco把车里拿进来的花仔细地摆放好才捧起杯子喝了半杯，然后他听见手机铃声，不用猜就是Leo打来的。

“不好意思，花已经给您放好了，我可以走了吗？”

Lewy的眼神开始变暗，他忽然按住了Marco的肩膀，低沉的声音在Marco头顶回荡。

“恐怕，你暂时走不了了。”

Marco醒来的时候眼前一片昏暗，他刚想伸手，就发现自己的双手被铁链束在一起，腿和脚也被固定住了，他努力去扯也无济于事。

“别白费力气了。”

门吱呀一声被推开，明暗间一道修长的身影闪了进来。

Marco惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，“你想干什么！”

Lewy戴着口罩，冷笑着凑了过去。Marco害怕这样令人毛骨悚人的笑，他浑身的寒毛都立了起来，恐怖占据了整具身体。

“帮你找回记忆啊……”

“我根本不认识你！”

“对啊，根本不认识我，还跟着我回家，你可真够……天真的。”

他的额头几乎碰到了Marco的，Marco身体往后一缩，剧烈地颤抖起来。

“我求求你……”他语无伦次起来，“放了我……求你，Leo，Leo他会担心的，他会一直找我的……求求你……我答应过他……”

“这种情况下，你不应该更担心自己吗？”

Marco憋了一口气，艰难地说：“Leo……他会担心的。”

Lewy的眉毛皱在一起，然后摘下口罩，露出他毫无缺陷的脸。

“仔细看看，真的不认识我吗？”

Marco别开眼，Lewy就强硬地扭过他的脸，逼迫他直视自己。

Marco的眼泪静静地淌着，他吸了吸鼻子，委屈地说：“不，我不认识你。”在他的心底，还残存着Lewy会放了他的想法。

Lewy直起身，一边解衬衫扣子一边说：“那我就让你想起我……”

（11）  
暴雨过后，空气里全是青草混着泥土的香气。Marco的窗户被一颗石子猛烈地一敲，差点碎。

始作俑者正站在楼下得意洋洋地望着他。

“你发什么神经！”

Marco探出半个身子，低声咒骂。

Lewy却忘记了要说什么事，只是担心Marco会不会摔下去。

“喂！小心点！我可接不住你！”

Marco气得满脸通红，他跺了跺脚就要回屋，Lewy连忙改口：“宝宝别走！我错了嘛！”

“噗嗤。”Marco简直受不了这恶心人的称呼，他说了句稍等，就换好衣服出了门。

“走正门你会死吗？”

话音未落，Lewy湿润的嘴唇就贴了上来，Marco一把推开他，“疯了！被你爸妈我爸妈看见就真的完了！”

“那又如何？”Lewy搂着Marco的脖子还要亲一个，Marco慌忙躲掉，“我爸妈不在家，我们可以玩一晚上。”

Marco红着脸小声嘀咕：“我晚上可是要回家的。”

Lewy在他耳边吹气：“跟你爸妈说住我家他们不会起疑心的。”

“你又知道？”Marco很担忧：“上次你抱着我就被我妈撞到了……”

Lewy不在意地说：“我们从小就这样，正常的很。”

Marco敲了敲他的头，“你的手还掐着我的屁股！”“谁让你屁股那么翘，故意勾引我。”“你！”Marco被Lewy拉到沙发上坐好，“总之，我们还没成年，你别想些有的没的。”

Lewy哭丧着脸，“我爸跟我说他十五岁就……我都十六了好吗？”

“那也不行。”Marco害怕地缩起来，“被你得逞了，你肯定要使劲欺负我。”

Lewy抱着Marco往他身上蹭，“宝宝，我什么时候欺负过你，你说说看！”

“别叫得这么肉麻！”Marco忍不住喊道：“你现在就欺负着我！”他的视线移到Lewy的胯部，这家伙非常不要脸地把自己的下身紧紧贴在自己的股间。

Lewy可怜地看着他：“要不你摸摸？”

拗不过Lewy的软磨硬泡，Marco的手被Lewy拽着伸进了他的裤裆，他的指尖一碰到火热的巨物就吓得缩了回来。

Marco瘪起嘴巴，委屈地撒娇：“你欺负我！”

Lewy心疼极了，他抱着自己的小宝贝晃悠：“好了好了，不让你干坏事，那我们就亲亲好不好？我都忍一个礼拜了。”

在学校里，Marco严禁Lewy对自己动手动脚，只有在短暂的放学时间他们能亲热一会。

此刻Lewy把Marco吻得七荤八素，天旋地转，两个人的嘴唇就没分开过，每吻一下就牵出晶莹的津液。Lewy看着Marco红肿的双唇，胯间的欲望又昂起了头。

他紧紧地抱着Marco，连声音都有些变了，“好Marco，我们就试一次，好不好？如果痛就再不干了，好吗？”

Marco臊得不行，他的脑袋嗡嗡的响，理智在告诉他要拒绝Lewy，但是被抱着的身体让他失去了理智。

“你说的，如果疼就停下。”

Lewy使劲点头。

在这方面两人都毫无经验，所以当Lewy把Marco扛到床上，两人赤身裸坦诚相对时，反而都害羞了。

Marco见Lewy呆着迟迟不动，便有些生气，他卷起被子就盖住自己。

“别！”

Lewy涨红了脸，隔着被子趴在了Marco身上。

“Marco……”Lewy轻轻地喊他的名字，喊了一会，又叫他宝宝，“我，我只是高兴坏了。”

Marco看见Lewy眼睛里居然有泪光，他感到很好奇，于是抬起头细看。Lewy就托住了他的脖颈，两个人闭着眼，额头靠到了一起，用嘴唇摸索着彼此脸上的肌肤。

Lewy吻到了Marco敏感的耳朵后面，激得他仰起脖子呻吟了一声，像小猫一样，娇嗔可爱。

Lewy掀过被子，把自己和Marco卷在了一起，少年青涩的身体酣畅淋漓地进行了第一次结合。Marco不再喊疼，而是主动环住Lewy的腰，让彼此贴合得更紧密。

屋外的桃子也熟了，啪嗒一声掉落在黏糊糊的地上。

从回忆的魔境抽离，Lewy发现自己正拉开Marco的腿疯了似地冲撞。

他已经被自己这样折磨三天了，不吃不喝，就这样当着自己泄欲的工具。

“想起来了吗？”

Marco失焦的双眼里已不见了泪，金色的头发湿哒哒地遮住了绿宝石似的眼睛，像一个被抛弃的洋娃娃。

Lewy留在他口中的体液不自觉地流了出来。

“Leo……”

第二天被自己蹂躏的时候，他嘴里就只有这一个名字。

Lewy痛苦地揪着Marco的发，然后拍打着Marco通红的臀肉，继续侵犯着他糜烂的洞穴。

伤痕累累的Marco不再像第一晚那般惊吓，他知道反抗毫无用处。无所谓自己的身体，他担心的是Leo。Leo一定急坏了，他说过比死还疼的就是失去自己。

Marco不想让Leo难过，更不想Leo出什么事。只希望熬过这毫无尽头的黑暗，让自己活着走出去。

Lewy顶了几十下，将欲望一滴不剩地喷洒进Marco的体内，然后敲碎了酒瓶，接连喝了几口。他捏开Marco的嘴巴，把自己口中的酒渡给他。可眼前的人就像死了一样，不进行任何的吞咽，紫红色的液体从嘴角慢慢流出。

Lewy面色冷峻，他提起酒瓶，将红酒顺着Marco的锁骨倒下去，他喜欢Marco凹陷的锁骨，红色的液体从那漂亮的弧线滑至胸口，粉色的乳珠已被撕咬得破裂，酒精使伤口更疼，但Marco已经感受不到痛了。

他的目光稍稍一动，Lewy敏锐地发现他在看着酒瓶。

破碎的瓶口像一把匕首狠狠插进Marco的身体，他的眼神从空洞变得恐惧憎恨起来。

“……”

他的嘴唇蠕动着，因为太虚弱，他根本发不出声音。

Lewy弯下了腰，把耳朵凑到他唇边，他听见Marco在重复一句话：Robert，救我……Robert，救我……

“你，值得我救吗？”

Lewy掐住Marco纤细的脖子，让他的脸迅速地涨红。

“你终于想起点了什么，是吗？”

Marco感到无法呼吸，他放弃挣扎，渐渐坠入了一片黑暗。

四周都是黑暗，但是过了一会，无数的光涌了过来，跟之前一样，又快又亮，像是玻璃做的，上面映着人影。Marco看不清，他只能捡起离自己最近的一块，沾满血和污渍的一块，只是一拿到手上，就烫得他皮开肉绽。

（12）  
像往常一样的放学回家，和Lewy在家前的小树林偷偷摸摸了一会，心还是激荡着。他推开家门，发现家里就像是被扫荡过了一样。

他听到了哭声，很熟悉，是妈妈的。

“怎么了？”

他冲到父母的卧室，就看到爸爸躺在床上一动不动，脸色是苍白的。

“爸爸怎么了？”

妈妈哭得更大声了。记忆中，要强的妈妈从来没哭过，Marco甚至不知道妈妈哭泣的模样是怎样的。

原来是这般悲恸难过，像是要把内脏都哭出来才作罢。

他刚想走近，妈妈就推开了他。

“别看！孩子。”

他看到了一张血肉模糊的脸。

“这是谁啊……”

Marco睁着眼，跌跌撞撞地靠到了门上。

那时候的自己，太小了，根本不知道什么是党派斗争，也想不明白为什么爸爸只是“弄错”了一丁点麻醉药量就被逼得跳楼自杀，而警方仅仅以正常死亡案件处理。

Lewy的父亲成为了第一外科教授，一切都尘埃落定。

可Marco的妈妈不愿认输，她辞去工作想要收集关于蹊跷死亡的证据。她的双脚刚踏入拥有不为人知黑暗面的医学界，“意外”就悄然来临。

三个月内失去双亲，就像从天堂坠入地狱，也许事情还要更糟。

Marco在整理母亲的遗物中发现了胸针中的微型录音器。

——Thomas不可能犯这么低级的错误！

——看在我们是老友的份上，我实话告诉你，Thomas太固执了。有时候人不得不学得聪明点。

——你承认了。

——抱歉，我不懂你的意思。

——你策划了这一切。

——我只能告诉你我没有，我对Thomas的事感到非常悲伤……

——上校那台手术就是你故意推给他的！

——我会帮助你，在合适的时候我会告诉你真相。

——真相？真相就是我丈夫最亲密的朋友害死了他！

Marco躺在床上，身体蜷缩在一起，他冷得不行，汗出了一身又一身，把被褥都氲湿了。

发间的汗仍然密密地流着，他捂着心口，徘徊在崩溃边缘。

在他最需要Lewy的时候，Lewy却像人间蒸发一般消失了。

发短信，不回，打电话，无人接听，最后变成了空号，他甚至不在学校出现。

Marco越加肯定心中的猜想，他的喉咙里发出奇怪的声响，像是悲鸣，更像是怒吼。

他旷课，逃学，在家里夜以继日地用望远镜观察着邻居的动向。

Lewy一家早已搬走，但Lewy的爸爸每隔一段时间会出现在这，他呆的时间不短，但绝不会留下来过夜，看上去更像是在找什么。

Marco将父母车中的汽油取出，整整四桶，但已经足够了。

半夜的时候Marco用Lewy留给他的钥匙潜入了那幢红房子。家具一应都在，连照片都没带走。

Marco有些心虚，他从没干过坏事，也知道做了这样的事会有什么后果，但他没有退路。

布置好了一切，Marco看着桌上摆的合照，心里千万种思绪翻涌，白色的关于美好的光一点点被黑色的烟雾湮灭。

“Marco？”

Marco的背脊僵硬，他完全没想到这个时间点还有人。

Lewy的爸爸站在楼梯口望着他，那眼神是怜悯的、悲伤的。

“叔叔。”

看到Lewy的父亲，他反而没那么害怕了，理直气壮地走了过去。

“你……在做什么？”

Marco笑得很甜，“正如您所看的，我在制造一起火灾。”

“我没有杀害你爸爸。”Krzysztof轻轻地按住Marco的肩膀，“Marco，我对你的事感到……”

“感到很抱歉，在合适的时候会告诉我真相……”Marco的笑容慢慢凝固，他退后了几步，心提到了嗓子眼：“外科主任的位子那么重要吗？比人命还重要？甚至不惜害死认识了几十年的朋友？”

面对Marco的质问，Krzysztof显得很镇定，像是早就准备好了这样的审判。

“Marco，你太小，什么都不懂。”

“那你就告诉我真相，把证据拿出来证明你不是凶手。”

Krzysztof眼中跳跃着火光，“现在还不是说出真相的时候，你会死的。”

Marco忽然感到事情没有这么简单，“为什么？”为什么他要这么说。

“有时候知道的越少越好，你母亲就是把步子迈得太开，我提醒过她了。”“你是在用障眼法吗？”“不，Marco，听我的话，回家好好睡一觉。”

Marco的脑子已经混乱了，他睁着眼睛，那双漂亮的绿眼睛在这段时间完全失去了往日的光彩。

“那Robert呢……为什么……”

“我们知道了你们的事，他母亲坚决反对你们在一起。但是Marco，”Krzysztof看他的目光一如既往的和蔼：“我很喜欢你，我一直很害怕Robert长歪，知道他喜欢的是你，我反而很高兴。”

Marco不可置信地看着Krzysztof，“真的吗？”

Krzysztof笑了笑，“当然。他现在正和他妈妈闹别扭，被关到了我们在山上的别墅。”

Marco失落地低下头，他真想插上翅膀立刻飞去找Lewy，亲亲他水蓝色的眼睛。

Krzysztof正要带Marco坐下，眼角扫到窗外，看见不远处开了辆车。

这么晚了，富人别墅区来了辆从未见过的车，不是件好事。

“知道叔叔为什么定期会回来吗？”

Marco揉了揉眼睛，他已经有点困了，“为什么？”

“你父亲出事前在我家留下一本笔记本，我必须找到它，里面就是证据。”

Marco回忆起那天被翻乱的家，立刻从沙发上跳起来。

“我帮你一起找！”

“好的，你去二楼Robert的房间，他的小阳台有楼梯直接到我们后面的花园……”

话音未落门就被撞开了。

Krzysztof快速地点开打火机扔到了地上，地毯上快速燃起了一圈火。

“Run！”

Marco被吓懵了，枪声在他耳边响起，Marco被Krzysztof一把推开，他手脚并用地爬上了楼，躲进了Lewy的房间。

他的心砰砰地跳着，在以为一切结束的时候背后的门忽然开始被人猛烈地撞击。

Marco不敢尖叫，他用力地抵着门，可是少年的力量太小，他撑不住太久的时间。

至此，Marco明白了一件事——门后的人，想要杀的，是自己。

父亲到底得罪了什么人，竟然要招致这样的追杀。

无边无际的恐惧袭上心头，在最后的时刻他用尽全身的力气跑到了阳台，滑向楼梯，也不管是枪声还是什么，他只是尽力地跑着，任凭冷风灌入干涩的口腔。

跑太久，连脚都失去了知觉，直到倒下。

（13）  
Lewy拍了拍Marco 的脸，Marco的眼角噙着泪，顺着Lewy的手掌流下。

Marco的眼睛找回了焦点，却再也无法克制自己的情绪，失声痛哭了起来。

他的手脚都被束着，只能弓起脖子，拼命地晃着自己的脑袋，口中反复着“对不起……”

他是真的伤心，连胸膛都因为恸哭发红了，整张脸憋得血红，咬紧的牙关酸涩不已。

可这些和心里的痛比起来不值一提。

Marco头痛欲裂，他努力想去遗忘的魔鬼，还是找到了自己。

求求你，饶了我。或者，杀了我。

筋疲力尽的哭喊后，他一抽一抽地平静下来，泪光模糊中才注意到了Lewy。

Lewy赤身裸体地横在自己身前，像一座精雕玉琢的雕像，俊美得不可亵渎。

而自己的身心早就千疮百孔，是一块淤泥，将永远被人唾弃。

他无法再多看Lewy一眼，偏过头把脸埋在枕间。

Lewy架起他的一条腿，让他的洞口清晰地展现在眼前。

“这里到底有多少人X过。”

Lewy每说一句话，Marco就觉得天上落下一把刀直插心口。他明白Lewy的愤怒和怨恨，自己永远也求不得Lewy的原谅。

“你应该早就调查过我了不是吗？我有没有被人X过你不知道吗……”

他把一切说得很平淡，却不知道已在Lewy的心里掀起巨浪。

是啊，我调查过你。你没有上大学，退学的原因是因为故意杀人。

杀的什么人……

——他遭受了校园霸凌，受到了不正当的……侵犯，档案里说他用酒瓶砸破了其中一个人的脑袋，然后使用水果刀连捅了对方几十下，直到血不再流。

——应该属于正当防卫过失杀人，但……你母亲坚持认为他故意杀人，宣判入狱。

Lewy松开Marco的身体，坐在床沿上想了很久。

此刻Marco才敢看到他的背影，距离上一次见到已经过了太久，当初青涩的少年已经成长，变得那么陌生，那么冷漠。

但这一切都解释的通，因果而已，是自己作的孽。

“放我走，Robert。”

“不可能。”

Lewy回首，和Marco四目相对。明明离得这么近，却觉得彼此相距一条银河，永远跨越不到对方所在的彼岸。

“那你想怎么样？杀了我，给你爸爸报仇？”

“想杀你的话跟踩死一只蚂蚁一样简单。”Lewy笑了，“我不打算那么轻易地饶恕你。”

Marco微怔，听见Lewy说：“折磨你至死不是更有趣么？”

“Robert，你还爱我是吗？”

心中千回百转，Marco握住了Lewy的命门。

Lewy的眼中总算有了些波动，他没有否认：“爱和恨都不会消失。”他捂住了脸，“你应该谢谢我现在还保持这么镇静，不然你的脖子早就被我掐断了。”

Marco动了动，“放我走，我出去之后不会起诉你非法监禁。”

Lewy冷笑，他重新回到床上，贴着Marco光洁的额头以吻回应。

他的吻那么绝望，Marco感受不到之前的恨和怒，只有绵绵不绝的悲伤在蔓延。

冰凉的液体悄然坠落，Marco很想摸摸他的头发。

“Robert……别哭……”

Lewy温柔地搂住他的肩膀，喃喃低语：“是你先爱我的，也是你先放开了我。现在，你又要让我放开你……Marco，你太残忍了。”

Marco走在冷风里，没有重获新生的快意，只有一颗快要倒塌的心撑着空落落的躯壳往前走。

过往的魔障永远不会放过他，只要他活着，就逃不过。他没有能力去调查清楚事情的真相，但是Lewy可以。

Marco回到家，Leo不在。他略做收拾，往海边走。

“Leo……”

“Marco？Marco！你在哪！我快疯了……你知不知道……我快疯了！”

Marco顿了顿，“Leo，对不起。”

“我不要你说对不起，告诉我，你在哪？我现在要见你。Marco，是我的错，我应该看紧你的，都怪我。”

Marco可以想见Leo的自责，他一直是个有责任心的孩子。

“不，Leo，好孩子，你没有任何错。”

Leo正在往家跑，听到这话，他屏住了呼吸。

“你，想起来了？”

Marco走进了灯塔。

“听我说Leo，你应该重新去申请大学，上大学一直是我的愿望，我不想你跟我一样。”Marco红着眼睛，“还有就是你的身世。”

“我已经知道了。”Leo的声音已经在颤抖了。

Marco失笑，“我刚从监狱出来的时候就捡到了你，一个棕发褐眼的漂亮婴儿，我没办法抛弃你，那时我想我这辈子就这样了，但——我可以照顾好你，你是个好孩子。”

“你不怪我吗？”

Leo已经跑回了家，可Marco并不在。

“为什么要怪你？爱是人的本能。”Marco把煤油缓缓倒入，再点燃，看着火苗窜出来，火光映出了他弯起的唇角。

“如果还有时间，我一定会好好爱你……”

Leo听到了忙音，转眼望去，黑暗的灯塔渐渐发出亮光。

到底是经历怎样的绝望，他才会……才会选择向死啊！

Leo哭着，比那日奔向医院还使劲地跑向远方的灯塔。

Lewy拿起了那本泛黄的笔记本，拨通了电话。

“喂，你好，我要举报……”

他们都在找寻希望，可希望的光正在一点点熄灭。

END


End file.
